


It Takes Two

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is an unmated omega capable of conceiving and birthing children but he has no intention of mating any time in the near future. Happy to live his quiet life as long as he can go for a beer or two when he finishes work and quite capable of rebuffing advances from those expressing an interest. Jared Padalecki has had his eye on Jensen for some time, one of the worse kind of Alphas, the kind Jensen's mama warned him about when he first presented at fourteen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fic_luv82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic_luv82/gifts).



> This story is total fiction, drawn from a deep dark place in my imagination. I am merely borrowing these characters and have no claim over them whatsoever.
> 
> I know I've been away for a while folks. A combination of real life issues and writers block but I'm back and hopefully with a story you will enjoy. A little darker than my usual contrbutions to this site but this story is for an amazing woman who has given me so much strength in the last few months that I can never thank her enough ... and knowing her as well as I think I do, this will be right down her street. 
> 
> I love you Anna.
> 
> Enjoy your fic sweetheart.
> 
> xoxo

  


 

 

Jared sat quietly at his table in the corner of the room. The light that hung from the ceiling directly over the table was dimmed much more so than the others in the room, casting a dark shadow over the tall man's face as he relaxed back on the padded, deep red leather bench, one long arm stretched out across the back of the seat, his other resting on the table top, his hand loosely clasping a glass of single malt whiskey. His eyes were firmly fixed on the bar across the room and the beautiful man with the dark blonde hair and the bright green eyes that marked him as a breeder. Jared's mouth almost curved into a smirk. Tonight would be the night he introduced himself to Jensen Ackles. After weeks of observing and watching the big omega turn down many advances from betas and Alphas alike, Alphas who should have been able to subdue the omega with only a look were cast aside with a sneer, but Jared was no average Alpha. He was Jared Padalecki. He used up and wore out omegas like others used tissues and while Jensen may be a little more of a challenge than most, he would break...they all did.

 

Jensen could almost feel the eyes burning into his back and for the fourth time in an hour he turned to survey the room behind him. he couldn't see anyone looking directly at him but he could still feel the stare and it made the hair on the back of his neck prickle. He took a deep breath, the stench of Alpha was all around him, even seeping into his own t-shirt and jeans. Whenever he went to that bar he had to wash his clothes two or three times to get the scent out of them, even mated Alphas released pheromones, if only in a small amount, when in the presence of an unmated omega. Jensen knew he should stop frequenting the place, it was a purely Alpha hangout but there were enough of them there to make any other omega uncomfortable, but the music was good and the liqour was cheap and it was just around the corner from the small apartment he shared with his friend Misha. Misha himself refused to go into Olsen's Bar and Grill. Also an unmated omega, Misha was far too timid and his nervous disposition was like a red rag to a bull as far as Alphas were concerned. He rarely left the apartment without at least one beta escort and Jensen didn't think that in the three years he'd known the man he had ever made eye contact with more than a handful of people. He glanced around the room once more and turned back to the bar. "I'll have another please Ty." Jensen said to the burley bar owner when he came to stand before the blonde a once white dish towel slung over his shoulder. With a grunt he was passed a bottle of beer and Ty took the offered payment before moving down the bar. Jensen shrugged and drew a deep breath, bringing the bottle to his full lips, he paused, there was new scent, close, very close. It was so strong it made his knees buckle and he braced one hand on the bar to steady himself. As the seconds ticked by he knew he needed to breathe, his lungs were burning with need to exhale but Jensen knew he would have to breathe in that cloying yet positively delicious odour once again and he didn't know if he could take it. The natural instinct for oxygen took over however and Jensen reluctantly exhaled and drew another breath. A small dribble of slick ran from his ass hole and Jensen fought the urge to grab his butt. No, that would just make it obvious and his black jeans and the dim lighting would make it unnoticeable... wouldn't they? He did, however need to leave...now! He calmly set the beer bottle down on the bar and took a step backwards. His back hit a large solid object...funny, he didn't remember a brick wall being so close to the bar. A low growl escaped from the wall, Jensen felt it rumble through his back and into his chest, his dick hardened instantly and Jensen panicked. Without so much as a glance behind him the tall blonde bolted to his right, moving fast for a guy of his size and obviously taking the brick wall by surprise, Jensen was able to sprint for the exit and out into the night. He ran the three blocks to his apartment in record time, took the stairs two at a time and slammed the apartment door behind him.

 

Jared slowly followed the path Jensen had taken, he didn't need to see the man to know which way he had gone, a few sniffs of the air told him. He smirked to himself, his lip curling up at one side. He had triggered the breeder. It wasn't the first time it had happened and it wouldn't be the last, hell, he probably had five or six kids out there at least...not that he stuck around long enough to find out. He crossed the street and scented the air a final time. Ahh, yes, this was the building Jensen had gone into. He looked up at the apartment block. He could wait, bide his time even. He wanted to pick the optimum time to....say hello. Turning on his heel, he strolled away casually.

 

 

"I'm leaving now Jensen." Misha tipped his head around Jensen's bedroom door.

"You don't have to go stay with your parents Misha. It was one incident and its not like the fucking Alpha that triggered me knows where I live!" Jensen told his room mate as he rose to a seated position on his rumpled bed and dragged his fingers through his short hair.

"Well, better safe than sorry." The blue eyed man mumbled under his breath. As a regular omega, he didn't possess the bottle green eyes his friend did.

"Dammit Misha! It's stopped now anyway..look!" Jensen stood up and threw back his comforter to show Misha the clean dry sheets beneath.

The nervous man shook his head, avoiding looking at Jensen's bed. "I'm sorry Jensen, that's not the point. You had to change those sheets twice during the night! I don't feel comfortable staying here at the minute with..." he waved his hand, gesturing toward the blonde "this.. happening. I will call you in a few days." And with that the smaller man shut the door behind him.

Jensen dropped back onto the bed. "Fuck him!" He muttered and pulled the comforter over his legs, intending to go back to sleep.

 

He could hear a distant thumping...it stopped, then started again. Jensen let his eyes, drift open halfway, not quite awake enough to register the cause of the noise until it became more insistant. Someone was knocking, quite forcefully, on the door of the apartment. "Fuck Misha, remember your keys next time you have a hissy fit." Jensen complained as he dragged himself from his bed and made his way through the small apartment, still only wearing his old grey t-shirt and cotton boxers. He pulled the heavy door open as he scratched at his stomach through thin fabric.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to look through the spyhole before you open a door breeder?"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short first chapter I know...more of a taste of what is to come because fic_luv82 is an impatient pain in my ass and I absolutely adore her!


End file.
